


Prince of The Wolves

by DeadDogWalking



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags to be added, kinda like racooninnit expect hes raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDogWalking/pseuds/DeadDogWalking
Summary: Theseus doesn't understand why the winged human had taken him away from his pack, his Mother would be extremely worried when he does not return home with tonight's catch. They kept calling him a strange name, speaking outside of wolf tongue. He barked, bit and scratched his way here, so why won't they let him go.-----------------------------------------------------------After being found as a baby, Tommy was raised with wolves his whole life, but when he is suddenly taken out of that environment with two piglins and an avian claiming that they knew each other, of course he was thrown for a loop.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 397





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Been planning this for a while, and wanted to introduce a cool ass hybrid with this fic. I hope yall enjoy it!

The heat from the fire surrounded the small village, many occupants running to escape the flames as it ate up the simple woodwork that made up most of the construction of the buildings. In the middle of the chaos, stood an avian hybrid, wings up in alarm as two small children huddled with him, eyes wide as they watched the village burn. 

“Keep a hold of me, follow the clearest path.” He instructed the children, both of them holding tightly onto his robes as he guided them out.

Philza, the man of the skies, who was known for slaying the dragon that once plagued this simple minded world, banishing it into the end where it had come from. He was well known in the village, usually staying there with his three children, a set of twins and a new addition, a fledgling who the twins had found abandoned a few months prior on their adventures.

Phil could remember it clearly, Wilbur running over to him, his little snout in a smile as the piglin hybrid happily held out the 6 month old he had found, claiming since he found it he would get to keep it. Phil chuckled, asking the other piglin hybrid if he agreed, the pink head bobbing in reply as he was excited at getting a younger sibling.

“He’s going to think he's more special, not being able to share his birthday like you two.” Phil has spoken up, watching as the twin’s eyes widened at the idea. He hoped they would not get too jealous. 

They settled into the village, wanting to take a break until Tommy, helpfully named by Wilbur himself, was old enough to at least walk. Phil loved his adventuring, but he was not a monster in taking a literal baby with him. 

They had been celebrating Tommy’s first birthday that day, so they assumed they were, Phil saying his wings looked more of coming to that celebration point. The twins had woken up in a troublesome mood, waking Phil instantly by throwing the one year onto him. He complained about back pain then, getting into a sitting position as his other kids swamped him, Techno claiming that he was old. 

The day went well, breakfast ending in a food fight before he let the boys play outside, holding his youngest tight. Unfortunately a good life never followed Phil, the avian puffing his wings out at the smell of smoke, the villagers' alarms ringing through the small hillside village. He acted quick, grabbing his sons as he headed out, passing the growing flames until he reached the village square, sheer horror plastered on their faces.

Back to the present, Phil has ran towards the village border, apologizing to his youngest as the blonde babe cried out in fear, obviously confused onto why his happy day had gone so bad. Phil felt terrible, his parental instincts kicking him in the gut to sooth his child, but alas, he had to get them to safety first. 

“We’re nearly there!!” He called out, quickly maneuvering himself over a fallen fence, his wings flicking behind him as the piglin twins held on tight, years of experience making this easy for them.

They stopped short of the nearest tree, Phil looking around frantically. He knew he had to help the village he had called his home, it was the least he could do after they so kindly let him stay. He turned, seeing a soft undergrowth. It would only fit Tommy, but at the end of the day, his youngest’s safety was his top priority. 

He placed the baby down, hushing soothingly as he did so. He felt his heart break at the sight, huge blue eyes shining up at him through the dirt and ash that laced the infant’s skin, usually bright blonde fluffy hair, looking nearly brown as it was caked with ash. He let go, heart breaking as he saw the panicked face on his child.

“I’ll be back soon Toms, me and your brothers have to go help. I promise I will get you as soon as it’s safe. Please stay quiet.”

He stood up, indicating for his twins to follow him. He clenched his eyes shut, banishing the tears from falling and resisting the urge to run back as his little boy let out cries that could melt even a creeper's explosive heart.

Phil knew this was a risk, but it was a risk he needed to take.

\--- LINEBREAK---

Tommy was alone, the emotions of missing the feeling of being in his Father’s arms and the safety that surrounded him caused him to scream. He did not understand what was happening, they were having so much fun, why did it have to end. 

His cries stills as a twig snaps near him, his little wings going rigid as he freezes with fear. He whimpers, face scrunching up as the sound gets louder. Before he could make a noise, a cold nose was pressed into his face, causing him to giggle. 

Opening his eyes as the nose left, he squealed in delight at seeing three wolves standing in front of him, their grey fur looking extremely soft. Tommy wanted to just grab it and bury his face into the comforting looking fur.

He reached out, whimpering when they took a step back. Why do they not want to let him pet them!? He has petted the farm animals in the village before. He reached out again, the wolves stepping back again. He was getting frustrated now.

Before reaching out one more time, a sharp bark came from further into the woods, the wolves turning towards it as they bent closer to the ground. He turned his head, eyes going wide as he saw a black wolf stand there, bigger than the others, purple eyes and particles lighting up the dark area they stood in. Tommy squealed, reaching towards the giant creature, not understanding the danger he was in. The black wolf bounded over, ears forward as they surveyed the toddler. 

As the creature got closer, Tommy saw his opportunity and lunged, grabbing fistfulls of black fur as he giggled madly, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the large animal. The other wolves looked struck, confused as to how the simple human managed to touch the pack leader without getting its hands bitten off. The black wolf itself stayed calm, turning around to gently lap at the toddler's face, tail wagging in delight as the fledgling erupted into more giggles, wings flapping slightly on his back.

Tommy soon let go of the wolf’s fur, feeling sleepy from the big day he had. He was not even worried about his Father leaving him anymore. Before he succumbed to darkness, he felt a pull in his clothes as he was swinging in the air, giggling softly before finally falling asleep, the gently swaying from the wolves taking him, lulling him into a deep sleep.

\---- LINEBREAK----

The village was in shambles, many houses burnt and many people injured. Phil wiped the sweat from his forehead, placing the bucket back down as he began to salvage the crops that survived the fire. He had sent his twins to gather more supplies, Phil knowing the piglins would stay out of trouble and help put fires out as much as they could.

His wings flicked out, puffing up against the cool breeze, such a different contrast from the raging fire that had taken the majority of the village. He was glad the head villager informed the public that the village would be rebuilt, calling for the Iron Golem to help get people to a remaining shelter for the night.

Phil stood, placing the bucket down as he surveyed his surroundings. It should be safe enough for Tommy to return, he thought, glad the smoke had cleared enough. He jumped down from the crops structure, heading towards the sheltered bush at the border. He could not wait to grab his baby, apologizing and holding him close to his chest. His heart swealt at the thought of seeing his bright blue eyes light up, happy to see his Father.

His thoughts filled with enjoying the rest of his boy’s birthday, making mushroom stew and singing songs by the fireplace. He parted the bushes quickly, wanting to get his boy home.

“Let’s get you home Tommy-”

He froze, his eyes widening as he was met with nothing, the space he left his boy empty.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made some art of this AU that is based on a future chapter, but it shows the pack leaders design. Yall can view it on my tumblr or twitter!
> 
> I also made Tommy understand the wolves, kind of like Tarzan ya know.

“Theseus!”

Blonde curls popped up from the bushes, blue eyes wide whilst a piece of raw chicken hung from his mouth. He yelped quickly, ducking back down as he curled his body around the prey. His wings fluffed up, speckles of red and black feathers taking up some of the small space. He growled as his name was yelped again, standing up and putting the raw prey behind his back, stepping out of his hiding place as he was faced with a couple of wolves in front of him. He gulped, knowing he was caught as he watched the pack leader stand in the middle, her black fur dark as it refused to reflect the light.

“Hi Ma.” He spoke up quietly, making sure to whine in his response to portray himself as more innocent.

“Would you like to explain to me why you are out of the den? Last time I checked you weren’t on the hunting patrol.” Her bark was calm, but Theseus could feel the disappointment in her voice. 

“I wanted to help hunt! It’s boring being in the den all the time. I’m strong, I can hunt!” 

He watched as the pack leader’s expression softened, coming up to him to lick the side of his face. Theseus pulled a face, rubbing the side of his cheek with a paw. Feeling the stares of the hunting patrol on his back, he followed the black wolf as she led the rest back to the safety of the den.

Theseus has never known anything else outside of the pack, being brought up by the pack leader herself. He had asked her once, why she only had him, and she replied that he was extremely special to her, pointing out that he was the only wolf with wings. He never looked like your regular wolf, the elders pointing out he was too fleshy, his wings reminded them of chickens they would hunt. He’d huff and sass back, often claiming that him having wings made him special. Usually his sass would end him with a nip on the ear, as for some reason they still saw him as a cub. 

They arrived at the den quickly, the hunting patrol heading towards the prey area before separating to the rest of the pack. Theseus stayed close to the black wolf, amazed at how elegant and powerful she made herself look in front of his den mates.Before they reached the main den however, a yelp caught his attention.

“Theseus! Did you really sneak out with the hunting patrol?” A pup spoke up, a pair of them running towards him.

He glanced towards his Mother, seeing her smile approvingly at him before bonding off to join some of her senior hunters. 

“Not to brag,” He began, flicking his wings out as the two pup’s eyes widened in anticipation. “But I managed to kill a few chickens when I was out there, really close to the village too. They can’t stop me though, I’m the best hunter out there.”

“Oh yeah? Where are they then?” A harsh bark came from behind him, causing Theseus to quickly whirl around, a scowl on his face. 

A large grey wolf stood in front of him, scars littering his body from head to toe. Thesues has always been running into problems with him, ever since they were both little pups themselves. His mother had told him that they were brothers, both growing up together since she had found him as a young pup. That was several years ago now, but even though the other wolf, named Scorn, was considered a senior hunter at the age of 120 moons. Theseus never understood why he was different at the same age.

“I uh..” He looked around frantically, trying to come up with an excuse. “ A villager had taken them when I turned my back. Yeah, that’s what happened.”

He stands proud, wings high up in the air, extremely proud of his story. Scorn narrowed his eyes, obviously catching Theseus out,

“Well maybe I should inform Ender that you ended up near the village. She’s not going like the fact that her gangly little puppy was near the village.” Scorn snarled, pushing Theseus out of the way as he stomped past.

Thesues narrowed his eyes, ready to shout something back when he felt a slight warmth next to his front leg. Looking down, he watched as one of the pups rubbed it’s head up and down to calm him.

“Don’t mind Scorn, Mama said that he’s just jealous of you and The Enderwolf’s status.”

Theseus had to admit, it made him feel a little better. 

“Well I’m going to go outside again, the den feels stuffy.” He barked, heading back to the entrance.

He knew that one of the pups would end up letting his Mother know he went out again, this time Theseus headed towards one of the flower fields nearby. He liked the flowers, the scent and colours made him feel another sense of calm. He enjoyed the den, don’t get him wrong, but at times it was nice to enjoy the little things. He would always bring flowers back for his Mother, the elders making snarky comments on how weird it was, stating a wolf would just trample them. 

His Mother would just snap at them, and when it came for him to sleep with his Mother in the den, she would let him weave the pretty flowers into her fur, lighting the black fur up with a rainbow of colours. It made Theseus feel more calm, glad that his Mother would always be there for him. 

He leaped across the ground, years of learning making it easier to run on all fours. The soft grass comforted his paws, the morning dew causing little water drops to fly in the air as he ran past. Looking around as he ran, the rush of colours caused his excitement to flare. 

Skidding to a stop, he landed in a pile of blue cornflowers, rolling around as the pollen landed onto his fur. Mother had always insisted he wore the cow skin, making sure he kept warm in the winter months. It was comforting that his Mother always made sure everything went well for him.

A sudden bleat caused Theseus to shoot his head up, eyes darting around the field at the sound of the sheep he just heard. His eyes caught the sight of fluffy brown wool, brown ears flicking as it stood helpless in the flowers.

Easy prey, Tommy thought to himself, getting into the attack position. He started to crawl forward, taking caution to make sure his steps were quiet. The closer he got, the more confused Theseus became. The sheep smelt different, more like the flowers and cooked food, nothing like the sheep he has been taught to scent in the forest. And the sheep was more taller, seeming to be standing on its hind legs.

The pack will be proud when he drags a sheep like that home. 

Crouching down, he pushed all of the strength into his hind legs as he pounced. He clashed with the sheep, a surprised bleat escaping it’s lips as Theseus pushed it to the ground. He froze before making his final blow, Blue eyes staring up at him in fear and also curiosity.

This wasn’t a sheep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos encourage me to write more and it's nice interacting with my readers!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sheep hybrid meets a wild avian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo chapter hell yeah!
> 
> I have so much planned for this fic so I hope you all enjoy it!

Tubbo enjoyed his trips to the flower field near his home, often bringing back a bunch of them to present to his family. The sheep hybrid loved the variety of flowers that were available there, often picking out the best for his Dad. He had once tried offering some to his older brother before, but the brown haired eighteen year old would just wave it off, stating that their Dad would prefer them more.

Flicking his ears at the sound of the bees buzzing around him, he found a spot and plonked himself down to the ground, carefully wrapping his hand around a stem of a cornflower before plucking it with care. The blue cornflowers were extremely beautiful this time of year, and Tubbo was not going to miss the opportunity to bring some to his home. 

“You always find the beautiful things don’t ya mate?” His Dad had commented once, ruffling Tubbo’s puffy hair as the sheep hybrid bleated in joy.  
Tubbo remembered the day that his Dad had found him clearly, only being five years old at the time. He remembered the soothing words the winged man had said once he was found, being picked up and taken to the warm place he now called his home. He did not like remembering that night, when he was pretending to be asleep, ignoring the shouting from his new foster Dad and brother, the sibling claiming that he could not just replace the baby they had lost several years prior.

He knew about Tommy, the little fledging that captured the hearts of his family. The poor babe disappeared during a fire, presumed dead and left for the mobs. Tubbo never really asked about the missing child, seeing the broken look that flashed across his Dad’s face was heartbreaking enough. He heard enough from the village before they moved to the secluded forest, his brother’s claiming it just brought bad memories.

“He would have been ten today,” The words from his older brother came into his mind, the family talking about their missing son that morning. “We should be celebrating that, not his death.”

Tubbo decided then that he had to try and cheer his family up, deciding to pick some flowers to brighten up this already dark day. He waved goodbye to his family that morning, claiming he would be back by sundown with a surprise. His Dad had smiled at him, but Tubbo could tell it did not meet his eyes.

Placing the flower into the wicker basket he brought with him, he sat back on his knees, admiring the little bees that buzzed around him for a while. He loved how peaceful it was here, not having to worry about any dangerous mobs as the sun shone down onto his face. Plucking the last flower to add to his bunch, he stood up to stretch, his ears flicking. 

Tubbo went to pick up his basket, ready to head home, when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He let out a surprised bleat, quickly turning around and placing his hands out defensively from his attacker. If Techno had taught him one thing before he left, it was how to protect himself against mobs. But as he opened his eyes, he saw that this wasn’t a mob.

Blue eyes met his dirty blonde curls hugging the strangers face as the boy growled at Tubbo. Tubbo stared back, extremely confused as to why this boy had decided to tackle him, even more confused as he noticed wings rise from the boys back. Breaking from the stare, Tubbo used all of his strength to push the other boy away, scrambling back as his ears flattened in anger.

“What is your problem!!? You don’t go around just randomly attacking people!” He shouted, brushing some pollen off of his green jumper.

Looking back, he got a better look at the boy in front of him. He was skinny, not to the point of starvation, but more gangly like a bunch of sticks glued together. He had dirty blonde hair, curling as it reached to at least his mid back. The boy was also covered in cow’s skin, the fur keeping him covered from the offending wrath of mother nature. If Tubbo wasn’t wrong, he could have sworn the boy was near his age, though Tubbo doubted the boy was older than him. Another thing, the winged stranger held himself like an animal, crouched to the ground and looking like he did not understand why Tubbo was on two legs himself. 

The boy recoiled at Tubbo’s shout, obviously not expecting the sheep hybrid to be so loud. He felt guilty, sitting down to appear less threatening, counting it as a win when the boy perked up a bit.

“What’s your name? Mine is Tubbo!” He spoke gently, watching as the boy tilted his head like a lost puppy. Huh, he thought, he must not know english.

Giving up on the boy’s name, he instead opted to call him Prince. As the newly nicknamed Prince tilted his head again, Tubbo explained that his hair was like those from fairytales, where the handsome Prince would save the damsel in distress. Prince seemed to be happy with the nickname, feeling more confident as he approached Tubbo, pawing at the wicker basket in curiosity. 

“It’s how I store my flowers,” Tubbo explained, not really caring if the boy understood or not. “I bring them home for my Dad to cheer him up.”

Tubbo watched as his new friend nodded, sitting back on his legs as he watched the sheep hybrid. Giggling at his new friend’s actions, Tubbo picked a flower from the basket, holding it out to the wild boy. He held back a loud laugh as the boy’s wings flickered in excitement, reminding him of his Dad’s impressive wings.

He was patient as the boy began to reach out with a hand, carefully reaching for the flower. Tubbo let him grab it, smiling wide as Prince took it back, studying it before placing it in his wing. The brunette was about to sit back when the hand shot out again, this time grabbing his own hand. Tubbo watched as the boy spread his hand out, copying his as they lined up. Prince’s eyes widened, surprised that their hands were so alike. It was confusing, Prince must have never interacted with another humanoid before.

“How about we make flower crowns! I’ve never had someone to actually make them with before.” He exclaimed, his tail beginning to wag as he bleated out in joy.

Prince watched him again, tilting his head again. Tubbo laughed, bending down to begin threading flowers through each other. He began to instruct his new friend on the process, even helping Prince get one started himself. 

Tubbo had finished his flower crown early, turning to Prince as the blonde avian looked at him. 

“You wear them like this.” He said, placing it on top of the boys head. Prince seemed delighted, reaching up to touch it. He looked down quickly at his own, going to place it on Tubbo’s head in return.

“Look at us! Tubbo and Prince, flower warriors!” Tubbo exclaimed, jumping up and striking a hero pose.

“Tub…. Bo” 

The voice distracted the sheep hybrid, quickly whirring around and seeing the wild boy shy back.

“You spoke!” He exclaimed, grabbing the boy as he helped him stand on two legs. Prince wobbled a bit, steadying himself before turning back to Tubbo with a toothy grin. 

The boy’s voice was cracked, obviously it hadn’t been used for quite some time, but Tubbo was overjoyed at hearing the boy speak his name. He helped him back down to the ground, understanding that his legs would also be sore from not using them in a long while. Prince looked grateful, using a hand to scratch behind his ear for a moment. Tubbo looked up at the sky, noticing the sun beginning to set.

“I gotta get going, do you want to come back to my house? I’m sure Dad would not mind setting up an extra plate!” Tubbo spoke up, tail wagging as the boy nodded. He got to show his Dad his new friend.

Bending down to pick up the wicker basket, both starting to head towards his house on the opposite side of the field. Tubbo found it strange how the boy walked on all fours so easily, but his Dad had taught him not to judge others.They had to stop a few times on their journey, Prince getting distracted by every little thing that picked up his interest. Tubbo found it funny, he liked his new friend.

As they got closer to the house, Tubbo noticed the garden torches glowing onto a figure near the crops, massive wings shadowed against the small lights. He bleated happily, waving towards his Dad as the man looked over, standing up and placing the crops he had picked down. Tubbo and Prince stopped as they entered the fence, the sheep hybrid feeling excited as his Dad came closer.

“Dad, look! I made a new friend” He shouted, grabbing into Prince’s hand to help him stand up.

He squeezed the hand in a comforting motion as his Dad got closer, noticing the boy freeze from nervousness as the adult approached. His Dad was smiling again, as he approached, flicking his wings out to get some remaining soil off of them. 

“That’s great Tubbo,” His Dad began, bending down and putting his hand out towards the boy, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Phil, what’s-”

Tubbo raised his eyebrows in confusion as his Dad stopped talking, clearly caught off guard by something. Prince must have noticed it too, as he took a shaky step back, wings out on full display. The light reflected off of them well, red and gold hues glowing in the dark. He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off from a low growl behind him.

“Get behind me!” His Dad shouted, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. Tubbo did as he was told, grabbing his new friend and placing both of them behind his Dad, black wings blocking most of his view.

The growls got closer as Tubbo noticed three figures emerging from the trees, a large wolf with two others ranking it’s side. The middle one was as black as the night sky itself, purple particles emitting from its body, reminding him of the Endermen he had heard in his Dad’s tales. The other wolves looked normal, but one was extremely scarred.

He watched his Dad pull his diamond sword from his belt, ready to defend himself and his family if things turned violent. Tubbo made to speak again, but was once again stopped as Prince pulled away, scampering off towards the wolves. He watched as he began to bark and whine to them, causing the three of them to calm down, the middle one sniffing him over.

The wolves eventually turned away, heading back into the dark forest. He watched as Prince turned back, waving a hand at him.

“Tub..bo.” He spoke again, before scampering off after them.

Tubbo held on tightly to his Dad’s robes, looking up at him after the man called his name.

“Let’s get inside.” He said stiffly, causing Tubbo to grimace. 

He hoped he wasn’t in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a bit of a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this fic! I'm really glad you guys like it so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Phil pushed Tubbo into the house gently, shutting the door behind him as his wings ruffled up in distress. He had to be seeing things, he had to be. There was no way that little boy that Tubbo brought home was his missing fledging. It couldn't be but the wings.

"Dad are you alright?" A voice caused him to whir around, his oldest son standing in front of him, brown eyes filled with concern as he pushed his brown curls away from his eyes.

He couldn't tell Wilbur, the teen would just say he was overreacting, that his mind just put two and two together to cope with the fact that it was the anniversary of his son's death. 

But they never found a body, a nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him, there's a high chance it's him.

Phil pushed past the boys, Tubbo looking like he was about to break as Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He barely registered Wilbur whispering soothing words to his youngest son, too busy heading upstairs and slamming into his room. He grabbed the side of his desk, trying to ground himself as he felt the rough wood work beneath his fingers, trying his hardest to not break down. He needed a plan, he needed the proof that it was his son.

After taking a few minutes to steady his breathing, he headed towards a chest he kept beside his bed. Opening it, he reached in grabbing a small feather that was delicately preserved. Holding it up, he observed the tiny feather, noticing the red, gold hue, a black speck taking up the middle.

He felt pulled back in time as he fell into a memory, soft blankets and a light glow from a fireplace came into mind. He could remember this clearly, the first time his little boy needed preened, how he began to grow impatient and fuss as Phil clicked gently, calming the babe down whilst he cleaned his wings. He held onto the memory for safe keeping, wanting to always remember this moment forever. It became even more of a secret memory once Tommy had disappeared.

The door clicking open broke him from his haze, turning around to see Wilbur standing at the door, worry plastered over his face.

"Tubbo is worried about you. He thinks he's done something to upset you." Wilbur began, his eyes on Phil before moving to the feather in his Father's hand. "Wait Dad, what have you got?" 

Phil sighed, standing from his bed as he beckoned for his son to come closer. Wilbur shut the door, not wanting to alarm Tubbo who was downstairs. Holding the feather out he watched as Wilbur's eyes widened, obviously recognising the pattern.

"You kept one.." A breathless whisper escape his son, Wilbur shifting back to his piglin form at the wave of emotions.

Phil let the hybrid take the feather, watching as he carefully held it between his hoved fingers. Stretching out a black wing, he curled it around his son as he noticed the eighteen year old begin to shake, distressed noises coming from him. Phil had to make a decision, the state his son was in causing him distress. If he was going to get this boy from the wild, he was going to need all the support he could get.

"Wil, mate.." He whispered, brown eyes turning towards him as he spoke. "I think. I think Tommy is still alive."

He noticed Wilbur freeze underneath his grip, eyes widen slightly as he quickly turn on his Father, face broken.

"What do you mean he's still alive!? A one year old could never survive that fire." 

Phil flinched back a bit as his son squealed, forgetting how terrifying his Piglin form could be. He was so used to his son looking human it took him back.

"Tubbo brought a boy back earlier, the poor thing was skinny and covered in cow skins. I'm pretty sure he was living in the woods on his own. Wilbur he had wings, he had Tommy's eyes!!" He pushed, urgent for Wilbur to understand as his wings flicked in distress.

Wilbur froze, slowly shifting back to his human form as he place the feather down onto the desk. His eyes wide as his pupils shook, Phil knowing this was a lot to take in.

"Why did you not bring him in? If you where really sure it was your son where is he!?" Wilbur questioned, spreading his arms out to emphasize his point.

Phil gulped, hoping that Wilbur would believe his next statement. He would at least have Tubbo to support his claim, so Wilbur could not accuse him of going senile.

"Wolves took him." He began, quickly continuing before Wilbur could interior. "Three giant wolves came from the forest just as Tubbo got here, ready to attack us. I thought they were hungry, probably following Tubbo home, but once the boy went over to them they calmed down, turning to leave with him."

He watched Wilbur carefully, being able to see the information turn in his sons head. It felt like forever before he spoke up.

"Are you saying my baby brother was kidnapped and raised by a bunch of wolves!!?" He whispered harshly, not quite believing it himself.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! It makes the most sense, it explains why we never found a body!" Phil spoke, noticing the way his sons shoulders tensed as he spoke.

"Tubbo can't know, but he may be a key in getting this boy back. Contact Techno, don't tell him what we know, just say we have a wolf problem." Wilbur instructed, heading towards the door of Phil's bedroom and down the stairs, Phil knowing he was going to join Tubbo beside the fire.

Phil swallowed, feeling a new wave of guilt wash over him as Wilbur left. His son hopefully wasn't dead, just raised by a pack of dangerous animals. He knew wolves where one of the tamer mobs in the land, but aggravating one always ended up with a fight to the death. He had no clue why they were interested in Tommy, why they didn't slaughter the babe that night. 

Phil had to prepare for the battle ahead of him, getting his oldest son to come home quickly being his first priority. He scrambled to his desk, placing the feather back in the chest before grabbing some parchment.

Techno, he began to write as his hand shook, please come home. We are dealing with a wolf issue and could use your help here mate.

He signed the letter, rolling it up before heading towards his window. He whistled into the open night air, a black raven following soon after. Catching the bird, he tied the letter to it's leg, instructing it to find Techno quickly.

As he watched the bird leave, he scanned the forest that layed before his house. His son was really out there, he had to be. And he was determined to get him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I won't be updating over the weekend due to having a new puppy in the house so please expect the new chapter sometime next week.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter to update yall!

“What were you thinking!?” Theseus winced at the harsh tone, shying away as his Mother turned on him, ears back and teeth bared. 

The journey back to the den was quiet, his Mother making sure he was flanked the whole time so he could not run. He knew he was in trouble, breaking one of the most important rules in the pack. But in his defense, he thought the Tubbo was a sheep, he could not have known he was a danger. 

“I thought he was a sheep, I did not know he wasn’t. I was going to kill him but then he started being nice and we played together. It was different to the other cubs. He was not going to hurt me!” He snapped back, puffing his chest out to appear bigger. 

A yelp escaped him as Scorn rounded on him, pinning him down with a massive paw. The grey wolf snarled, teeth inches away from his face. 

“That’s what they want you to think! It’s a mind game to lure you into their senses, then they will simply kill you.” He snarled, Theseus looking frantically at his Mother, heart beating a mile a minute.

“Let him go Scorn! He broke the rules, but that does not mean you can hurt him like that.” His Mother’s voice was soft, but the dangerous tone could still be heard edging it’s way in.

Theseus watched in terror as Scorn rounded on the black wolf, teeth bared as he eyed her.

“Of course Ender,” He practically spat the words, tail swishing back and forth in agitation, “It’s a bit stupid though, having our pack leader being someone who cares so much so a simple chicken!”

Theseus’ eyes widened, wings flicking behind him in suspense as he watched the exchange. He knew Scorn had a distaste for him, but he had never challenged his Mother before.

“Are you challenging me Scorn? It would be a stupid move from your point after what happened to your Father.” His Mother’s voice was cold, purple eyes narrowed as she flexed her paws.

He remembered what had happened to Scorn’s father, the old wolf challenging his Mother for leader of the pack. He had to be hidden as his Mother tore into the wolf, killing him as the rest of the pack looked on in horror. 

“No one threatens you.” She had told him that night, tucking him into the soft nest that they shared. “If they do, they won’t see another day.”

“No of course not Ender.” Scorn spoke through gritted teeth, turning to walk back to the ends of the den.

He watched him leave, wings pressed close to him in fear of Scorn turning around and causing another fight. He released a breath he did not know he was holding as he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, turning around and burying his face into his Mother’s soft fur. He felt a few tears escape as he clung to her, Ender helping him climb onto her back as they headed towards their shared den.

He was placed down gently, making himself comfortable as the black wolf settled down next to him, wrapping her tail around him protectively. He shifted a bit, leaning into her warm fur as he began to intertwine his fingers into her fur. As his eyes began to close, he felt a cold nose press against his forehead, snuggling closer at the contact.

“Sleep well Theseus.” His Mother’s soft voice was the last thing he heard before succumbing to darkness.

\----------

Theseus’ eyes flew open wide, the heat and sight of flames surrounding him. His wings fluffed up, sensing the danger as he took in the chaos before him. He could not recognize where he was, but he noticed the screams that emitted from the shadows. 

Before he could register anything else, a burning log fell next to him, causing him to jump in fright, wings fluffed up as he flapped them hard. He instantly took off from the ground, his wings flapping to keep him astray from the burning ground. If he was not in such a dangerous situation, he would have thought being able to fly was cool. But he never knew how to fly, he was a wolf, not a bird.

Just as he was about to question what was happening, a shout broke him from his thoughts. He stared down, seeing two figures among the flames. They seemed to be fending off the fire off well, both working together to dump water on the exposed flames. Theseus swooped down, ready to lend a helping hand. He landed a bit wobbly, still not used to using his wings much. As some of the smoke cleared, he managed to get a better look. They were piglins, a species his mother had told him stories about. They looked familiar to him, though Theseus was sure he had never seen them before. He must have made a noise, as they both turned to him with their brown eyes wide.

“Tommy!” The brown piglin spoke, eyes panicked as he looked towards the pink one.

Why did they call him that, his name was Theseus, they must have been mistaken.

“Why aren’t you hiding, Dad’s gonna kill you for being out in this mess.” The pink one spoke up, Theseus freezing in place.

He attempted to talk back, but all that came out was a gargled clicking sound, a sound Theseus had never made. He made to move towards the others, but the flames began to grow too thick. Smoke surrounded his vision, but he soon stilled as a rough hand grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

A dark figure stood before him, gigantic black wings stretched across the flames. Theseus could not make out the figure, but the wings were extremely familiar. He needed to get out, he needed to run.

“Let go of me!” He growled, going to push his way past the figure, but it was too late.

The last thing he saw was a hand reach towards him, before he was swallowed by the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's a Techno chapter next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to talk about this fic or anything else my tumbr is deaddogwalkingyt and my twitter is dead_dogwalking


End file.
